


A King Among Thieves

by TooDiffer2BReal



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooDiffer2BReal/pseuds/TooDiffer2BReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles spent years hiding away waiting for the day he could reclaim his rightful place on the throne. Now that he has it back it seems as though someone may have plans to steal it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the X-Men Reverse Bang on lj based on the art prompt #33 by paperflower86. 
> 
> Art masterpost can be found here: http://paperflower86.livejournal.com/105406.html#cutid1

The queen regent lay in bed, unmoving aside from the rise and fall of her chest with each shallow breath she took. Most would think her asleep. She was not though; Charles knew she wasn’t. Knowing this probably should have made him rethink his next actions but he still reached forward and took her hand, she was his mother after all.

She turned her head in his direction when she felt his hand closed over hers. As her eyes met his, she pulled her hand away from his grip. “What do you want, Charles?” She asked in a raspy voice.

“I was told you weren’t doing well,” Charles responded. “I simply came to see you. Raven is here too.” Raven stepped out from behind Charles so Sharon could see her.

“You and your sister should leave me be.” Sharon looked away, closing her eyes again. “You shouldn’t bother me while I’m sick.”

Charles stared at his mother. “The doctor suggested that we come bid you farewell.”

“Oh?” Sharon placed a hand over her closed eyes. “And where will you be going then?”

Charles glanced back at Raven. He wondered if his mother really thought she’d survive this. All the doctors had said that the tumor was cancerous. They’d all taken various samples but said that without a way to look into her body they couldn’t know the extent of the damage done to her body. As the queen regent had grown more sick, the response from the doctors was that no medicine could cure the cancer; only to temporarily treat or dull the symptoms and the pain. The only thing that could be done was to make her as comfortable as possible.

“We won’t be going anywhere, mother,” Charles said, emphasizing the we. He almost felt bad about feeling next to nothing when faced with the thought of his mother’s death. There was sympathy but nothing deeper. He’d been raised by other people his whole life. His mother had never much cared for him, she was practically a stranger. He had tended to avoid her when he and Raven had first arrived back at the capital after their father’s death. Now he felt obligated to come see her at least once and she wanted nothing to do with either of her children.

He resisted the urge to heave a sigh and subtly moved to take Raven’s hand in his, squeezing while he brushed the edges of her mind with his.

At Charles’ statement, Sharon’s eyes snapped and her head turned in Charles’ direction, “What is that supposed to mean then?”

Charles remained silent.

“Get out,” Sharon barked. “Get out and find my husband then send him to me.”

With a sigh, Charles spun away from his mother. He grit his teeth at the thought his stepfather. Charles knew very well that Marko wanted the throne. 

He clutched Raven’s hand a bit tighter and pulled her along beside him. Sir Marko was standing outside the door when the two children exited. Charles looked up at him with indifferent eyes. “She wants you.”

Marko pushed passed them and stalked into the room, nudging the door but it didn’t close all the way. Charles stared through the small space between the door and the frame. He knew he should probably walk away but a part of him wanted her hear the conversation going on behind the door. He looked back at Raven and projected. Should I? 

She shrugged, so he dropped her hand and stepped up to the door, looking through. From his vantage point he could see his mother and Marko with his back to Charles. 

“Who’s been talking to those two? Who thought it was a good idea to send them in here hinting that they expect me to die any second?” Sharon rasped. The questions lacked the anger she desired. 

Marko leaned close to Sharon. “My dear, I’m sorry but many do not think that you will make it. Your condition is far too poor and all the doctors say it is cancer.”

“You are among those who think I will not make it,” Sharon said.

Marko stared down at her, not uttering a word of denial.

“Leave me.” Sharon turned her head away. “You will have your throne soon enough. Until Charles comes of age.”

When Marko turned away from Sharon, Charles’ stomach churned at the smirk on Marko’s face and he heard, as if Marko had been shouting the thought, That boy won‘t be standing in my way when I have him killed. 

The young king back peddled away from the door until his back hit the wall. Raven followed him and they both stood, watching the door as Marko exited the queen’s rooms.

“What the hell are you two doing out here?” Marko shot them a nasty look as soon as he caught sight of them.

“Waiting to see if mother changed her mind about visiting us,” Charles said, standing up to his full height and tilting his chin up defiantly at Marko.

The man let loose a roaring laugh. “Boy, one would think that you would know your mother by now. She wants nothing to do with you, either of you.” With that Marko turned and walked away from them still chuckling all the way down the hall.

Charles turned to Raven, clutching her hand in his. She was only three years younger than his fifteen. She would have led Charles to believe that he didn’t need to baby her so much and act every bit like the over protective older brother. She thought that she could take care of herself. Charles wasn’t so sure, especially now. He couldn’t help but feel that the both of them were in serious danger since the Queen regent had become ill and even more so now that she may succumb to her disease.

Charles kept Raven with him that night. They took their evening meal in his quarters and he convinced her to stay there for the night like they had done all the time when they were young.

Charles jerked awake when he was torn from his bed by a fist in his hair. He heard Raven’s scream as he jolted into awareness and attempted to look for her but it was impossible to turn his head as he was dragged toward the door.

He tried to reach out with his mind to figure out what was happening, or to at least comfort Raven but he while he usually had quiet good control for a young telepath being dragged by his hair was quite disorienting even for him. When he was finally thrown to the floor, he shook his head to clear it and grunted as Raven landed on top of him when she was tossed down. He vaguely noticed his surroundings: the throne room. With a sinking feeling, he and Raven looked up at the lavish throne resting on a dais. He swallowed as he caught sight of Marko lounging on the throne with a pleased expression on his face. The morning sun trickled in from the high windows and cast eerie shadows around Marko and the throne.

Charles gulped, “What is going on?”

“The throne of Genosha is mine, and you will address your king properly, boy,” Marko sneered.

So, their mother hadn’t made it through the night then. Charles gritted his teeth.

“What of us then,” Charles asked with his head held high, “your Majesty?”

“Patience. I was just getting to that, boy.” Marko turned to address the guards standing around the throne room with a smile, “Kill them both.”

Charles jumped in front of Raven and pressed his finger to his temple. Several of the guards immediately dropped to the floor but more kept coming. There were too many for his young mind, too many for his minimal control of his telepathy, too many for his lack of training.

He turned as he felt Raven being pulled from him. She was kicking, clawing and biting at her captor, attempting to break free.

“Charles!“ She called out, pointing frantically at something behind him.

Her turned just in time to be hit with something hard and heavy along the side of his head. His vision blurred and his head spun as he went down. He didn’t blackout but instead stared at the ceiling, too dizzy and unsteady to move. He watched as the man standing over him raised a longsword.

As Charles stared at the sword, he thought that a curved weapon would have been better. Not to mention he was laying on the floor and they were at a terrible angle. Not only would the man have to stoop to even reach his head but also it would be extremely hard to get a clean through cut. 

“Are you stupid?” Marko screamed from across the room. “Take them outside, you lout. No need to mess up the throne room.”

So Marko did have enough humanity to not want to watch children being killed but that didn’t count for much when he was the one having them murdered in the first place.

Charles stumbled when he was ordered to stand. The guard didn’t wait for him to regain his balance, snatching Charles up and throwing him roughly over his shoulder. Charles’ forehead smacked against the man’s armor. He whimpered at the sharp pain exploding through his skull and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt soothing thoughts being thrown at him and he look up, squinting, just enough to see Raven being dragged along behind them by her arm. Her expression was mournful but she tried to smile bravely. Charles closed his eyes again and let his head hang. 

He heard the horses whinnying and shuffling in their stalls first and then he smelled a thick mixture of scents: hay, oats and the bitter odor of horse piss. The stables then; at least he would die near something he liked. Perhaps if he begged they would let he and Raven see their favorite colt, Professor, before they killed them. Before he had time to think more on that he was thrown to the ground. His head cracked against the stone. He turned his head and saw several horses poking their heads out of their individual stalls. 

“Turn over,” The guard snapped with a vicious kick to his side.

Charles’ immediate response was to curl up but he unfurled himself with a groan and moved onto all fours, attempting to stand. As he heard the man unsheathing his sword, he snapped his head to the side, wondering where Raven was. It was then that he realized that there were three men and she was over by one guard but the other was approaching him.

“Look down,” the guard growled.

Charles’ gaze flicked back to the man above him in time to watch three bone claws burst through the man’s armor. Charles turned over and shuffled back as the man coughed, blood pouring from his mouth. Charles knew who those claws belonged to. As the dead man was pushed aside, Charles saw the man who had been one of his father’s most trusted men.

“Get up,” Logan barked.

Raven, standing behind Logan, shoved his arm and glared as she moved around him and kneeled next to Charles. “Are you alright? Can you stand?”

Charles nodded as he pushed himself up, ignoring the fact that his head was still spinning and his vision was blacking around the edge. He stood still for a moment, blinking until his vision cleared.

“You need to leave,” Logan commanded. “This is the most I can do.”

Charles nodded and grabbed Raven’s hand, not knowing exactly where to go but knowing that Logan was right.

“Hey, remember me when you come back to kick Marko’s ass, yeah bub? You’ll be needing a whole new guard.” Logan smirked.

Charles stared at him, wondering how Logan thought he would ever be able to come and take back the throne but he nodded anyway.

“Get.”

Charles turned, gripping Raven’s hand harder and running from the stables. The postern gate was probably the best escape route since there was only one guard posted there. 

Charles turned and said, “Raven, I need-”

He watched as her skin rippled and she grew taller and wider. She smiled but it didn’t look quite right on the face of the man who had just tried to kill him. 

She sauntered toward the guard. “I’m here to take over.”

The man narrowed his eyes at her, looking her up and down. “My shifts not over for another thirty minutes.”

“I’m here early,” she smirked. “Go have some fun with your extra time.”

That appeared to be all the prompting the man needed as he nodded and left the castle through the gate. Raven shifted back as soon as the man was out of sight and gestured to Charles. The two slipped out into the city. 

Shortly after they’d entered the city Charles pulled Raven into an alley. “Raven,” he sighed. “Raven, I love you and you’re beautiful but-”

“But you need me to disguise myself from now on,” Raven finished.

Charles nodded. “I’m sorry but the blue princess is bound to be noticed.”

“What about you?” Raven asked, worried.

“We’ll figure me out I’m more concerned with your safety,” Charles watched as right before his eyes, Raven turned into a blonde little girl.

Over the course of time, Charles was forced to take them to the outer edges of the city. The wealthy members of society that lived closer to the castle were more likely to recognize him. The siblings took up in a dead end alley behind several buildings.

Charles had never had to find his own food before but he liked to think he was not so stupid that he couldn’t feed himself and Raven. He sold his over shirt first. The fabric was beautiful and the shirt was extremely well made. Raven disguised herself as a man of status and trekked to the markets closer to the castle, the ones that were more likely to be able to afford the shirt at a reasonable price. He hated to let her go on her own but he couldn’t risk being found. She returned with food enough for the next few days. 

Raven’s dress was next. Leaving the two down to their underclothes; Raven had had several layers of clothing and they kept a few extra layers for warmth at night. She returned again with food and a left over gold piece.

Both pairs of shoes went last. They were worn and dirty by now. They didn’t fetch as lofty a sum as the clothing had. But they ate that night and had money for the next.

The two no longer resembled the royalty they had been. They were now common street rats: dirty, barefoot and dressed in rags. With nothing left to sell, they had to beg for food and money. But after several days they found that most of the population was disinclined to associate with beggar children. So they stole.

Raven was quicker and quieter on her feet than Charles but Charles had his telepathy. The first time they filched someone’s pouch of money Charles made sure that he could spare it. He brushed his mind against those wandering the markets and selected their targets. Raven approached as an adult shopper, snatched the money and as she walked away, she shifted between multiple other people. Whether the target noticed or not, Charles whipped the memory of having the money from their mind. The first time, he plucked a bit too much from the man’s mind, taking away his memory of the entire day. When the man realized that he was not still in bed, he caused quite a scene. The second time, Charles tightened up the memory swipe but still didn’t steal quite the right bit of memory. He consistently improved to the point of not only taking but replacing memories. Perhaps it wasn’t morally correct to practice his telepathy on people he was stealing money from but he and Raven had to eat and he found that this was simply the best way to do so. The two didn’t typically take money to pay for food, they simply went straight to the food most often. Charles plucked apples or bread from their stands without ever being seen.

They lived in poverty on the streets for months. Their powers made things easier to survive but did little to fight away the cold of the night or the hardness of the ground beneath their backs as they slept. Telepathy and shape-shifting didn’t keep them clean and clothed, but they grew used to this and they lived. Until one day Charles heard a familiar accented voice calling his name down the alley and looked up to see a familiar face.

“Sean,” Raven yelled back, her blonde form melting into her natural blue.

Sean ran down the alley and threw his arms around the siblings. “We thought you were dead.”

Charles didn’t know what to do he just clutched tight to the younger boy.

“Marko wanted us killed but we escaped,” Raven explained for her brother.

“You’ve been living on the streets?” Sean asking incredulously.

Raven nodded.

Sean stared, baffled before urging the two to stand and trying to drag them from the alley.

Charles froze. “No one in Genosha can know we’re alive.”

Raven switched back to her blonde form and then tossed a ratty cloak over Charles’ shoulders and flipped the hood up over his head. “Done.”

Charles followed Sean reluctantly. The red-head led them not to far away, to a dingy little inn at the edge of the marketplace.

“Why are you staying in this part of town?” Raven asked.

“We came to find out what happened to you two but Marko was less than fond of our questioning and the fact that we had been allies to Brian,” Sean said. “My father thinks that I don’t know but my older brother told me.”

He pulled them through the inn, ignoring the dirty looks that the innkeeper shot their way. He burst through a door and pulled Charles and Raven after him. The siblings suddenly found the eyes of the entire Cassidy family on them. It was quite daunting considering that Sean was the middle child with two older brothers, one older sister, and two younger sisters and a younger brother. Raven nervously revealed herself as Sean closed the door and pulled back Charles’ hood. Suddenly, the entire Cassidy clan was converging on the two.

Sean explained animatedly to his parents where he had found them and what they had told him. His mother and father looked at each other before both stood.

“We’re leaving children,” Lord Cassidy commanded. “Gather your things, right now.”

The children obeyed without question. Within the hour, Charles and Raven were packed into a large carriage with the Cassidys. Several days later, they watched as Genosha faded over the horizon. The Cassidy’s home was over the border into the next country and it was now Charles and Raven’s new home.

~

Erik sat up in bed as if he hadn’t been sleeping mere moments before. He looked around the room to see what could have possibly woken him. There was nothing there but something was tapping at the back of his mind. He closed his eyes and stretched his sense of metal he didn’t have fantastic control and his limit was about half the manor. He felt for all the metal in his half of the manor first but sensed nothing.

After confirming that everything was fine in at least half the manor he slid out of bed and tip-toed to the door. He pushed it slowly open and winced at the creak; it seemed so loud that anyone could hear it so he froze. When he heard no one coming down the hall, he slid from his room and tip-toed to the other side of the manor, stretching his senses all the while.

When Erik first sensed the bits of metal gliding through the house below he stopped. When he moved again, his pace was faster but still silent. The farther he moved down the hall the more metal he could sense. He could tell that most of it was knives and buckles, there were a few long swords as well. He mapped the location of all the pieces as they moved across the manor and came up with 7 different individuals. He tucked himself against the wall as he calculated their route and realized they were headed for the stairs, their goal being the upper floor.

He wanted to run to his parents, wake them and escape the house. But the stairs were between him and the lord and lady’s suite. If he ran, he would run smack into the intruders as they came up the stairs. With a sinking feeling, he gathered that there was no escape. Even if he could make it to his parents’ rooms there was no other way from the second floor to the first, at least none that were safe and quick for his parents to traverse.

Erik didn’t know what these men wanted, and he was sure that they were all men, even without seeing all of them. He didn’t know what they had come into his house for, but he was sure it couldn’t be good. He listened as they stomped up the stairs, clearly not caring for silence. When the men began to enter the hall, he pressed himself farther into the shadows, watching as they checked in each room. 

“The boy’s room is here,” One called to the others before walking into Erik’s quarters. After several short moments, he returned to the hall. “He’s not in there.”

“Search the house,” A calm voice echoed off the stone walls. Erik’s gaze shot to the top of the stairs. That was the first time he ever saw Shaw. He turned and seemed to look right at Erik, his eyes penetrating the dark. He gestured, “Check these rooms down here.” Following his words he himself began to stride down the hall, coming toward Erik.

Despite the fact that it had seemed that he had looked right at Erik, his eyesight wasn’t quite good enough to see through the darkness at the end of the hall. He looked into every empty room on the way down the hall. The closer he got the more Erik pressed against the wall, trying to melt through the stone and escape into the night. Erik pressed himself between a statue and the wall, holding his breath as Shaw approached the room in front of him.

He turned around when he found that one empty also. “Anything?”

“No, my lord. Nothing,” Someone spoke from down the hall.

Erik was sure that his parents must have been roused by now. Surely, they could hear all this shouting. As Shaw turned and began to walk away Erik released a tiny breath of relief. Shaw stopped and looked back in Erik’s direction. He frowned, his eyebrows drawn together, and stepped closer. He moved slowly at first, one step at a time, but soon he was leaning over the statue and looking right into Erik’s eyes with the most devilish grin Erik had seen in all his fifteen years.

“There you are,” Shaw bared his teeth in what Erik thought was probably supposed to be a smile but looked more predatory than kind. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Erik tried to sink down closer to the ground but Shaw reached out and pulled him from his hiding place.

“I’ve found him,” Shaw announced, patting Erik on the shoulder. “We can be on our way now.”

Erik’s gaze shot up to Shaw’s face, “Who are you? What do you want with me?”

“How foolish of me,” Shaw’s terrifying gaze turned on Erik again. “I’m Sebastian Shaw and I’ve heard that you like metal, Erik.”

Erik stared up at Shaw, wide eyed, “My parents won’t let you take me.”

“Oh, they won’t?” Shaw turned to look back down the hall. “Let’s go see about that shall we?”

Shaw grabbed Erik’s upper arm and dragged him down to his parents’ quarters. As soon as they entered the solar, Erik knew. He could smell the iron, thick in the air, as they crossed the sitting room and entered the bedchambers.

When he saw them, he cried out. He hadn’t meant to but the sound tore itself from his throat without his consent. He tried to run to his mother and father but Shaw had a tight grip on his arm. He led him closer and let him take in all the detail, all the blood staining their skin and the sheets. His father had taken a knife to the stomach. The white of his sleep clothes was stained a deep red over his chest as well. They’d been tired of watching him die from the stomach wound. The laceration on his mother’s throat was gapping and red and angry. The trails of blood from her mouth and the wound were still wet and glistening.

Erik woke with a start, gasping air into his lungs in great breaths. He and his sheets were soaked through. He sat, clutching the damp sheets as the scene of his dead parents played over and over in his head. If he closed his eyes he could remember how he had choked and looked away. He could hear Shaw telling him that he didn’t think his parents would argue with Erik being taken away.

Erik had had that nightmare for the first six months he was with Shaw. At first it had been limited to scenes of his parents, their wounds, blood still pouring from them. His mind had created their deaths for him. How they had not even had a chance to scream, how his mother woke to see his father bleeding out and then had taken a knife to the throat. The dreams had become more detailed with time, coming to replay the whole night for him, over and over, every time he slept. He hadn’t had a truly decent night’s sleep since, but the nightmares had stopped a long time ago. This was the first time he’s had this nightmare in a year and a half. Even without the nightmares, he didn’t sleep soundly in Shaw’s home, worried that he would suffer the same fate as his parents. He was ever aware and had since become a very light sleeper.

Things were far worse now that Shaw was growing bored with him. His abilities with metal had never amounted to what Shaw had hoped they would and this angered him. Erik considered himself lucky that Shaw had turned his attentions to other stolen children. Shaw rarely looked at Erik and when he did it was with a sneer.

Azazel wasn’t quite a child but then neither was Janos and Erik wasn’t anymore either. Azazel was the oldest at 18. He had been here before Erik. He pleased Shaw with his abilities to teleport but apparently that ability wasn’t enough for whatever Shaw had in store.

Janos was a bit younger than Erik but he was 17 now, as well. He’d arrived a few months after Erik when Shaw had first become disappointed in Erik’s lack of progress.

Erik actually did like Janos and Azazel. The three were friendly when Shaw wasn’t around, usually after dinner, drinking, talking and even laughing into the night. Erik sometimes did feel bad that the two were at Shaw’s beck and call but he knew that as long as Shaw was preoccupied with something else,  he was safe. And Shaw wouldn’t hurt the two when they were so very useful to him.

Erik shook his head, dismissing that train of thought. He looked toward the thin window as he picked himself up off the stone ground. The great hall was dark and all of the other servants around him still slumbered. It would likely be hours still before the sun came up. Erik was used to this. He picked his way around those asleep on the ground and made his way out of the great hall. His first stop was the garderobe. After relieving himself, he made his way out of the manor and into the dark. There wasn’t much he could do in the dark with only a candle or torch to light his way. He made his way to the stables and did what little he could before the sun rose but he could only sit and wait. It was about three hours before the first light of dawn began to peak over the horizon and he could get any actual work done.

Janos found him in the barn just after the sun had crested the horizon. He began to work alongside Erik immediately.

“You don’t have to do that,” It was the same thing Erik said every time Janos found him in the morning. “You’re a noble, you shouldn’t have to do such work.”

Janos looked at him with the same withering look as always. “Same goes for you.”

Erik laughed, “Not anymore.”

Their conversation was interrupted when the sharp tang of sulfur erupting into the air announced Azazel’s arrival. “Morning, boys.”

Erik gave a nod over his shoulder and continued his work.

“Nightmares again?”

Erik glared over his shoulder at Azazel. “I didn’t know I was such an open book.”

“You’re not,” Azazel said as he plucked an apple from a barrel beside him. After inspecting it for bruises and worms and deciding it was safe, he took a large bite. “But your mood is slightly different than any other morning. You didn’t get much sleep.”

“I never get much sleep,” Erik responded.

Azazel looked at him. “I’ve known you for two years now, Erik. Believe me, I know. I also know you’re not as cold hearted and invulnerable as you like to pretend.”

Erik huffed and turned back to his work.

“Want to talk about it?” Janos questioned.

“Just the same old dream as before. Nothing special. Nothing to worry about,” Erik said.

The other boys looked at each other and shrugged. Azazel tossed the apple core over his shoulder and picked up a pitch fork to help the other two.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles ran his hands over the fine fabric of his surcoat from chest to abdomen. He looked down at the clothing he wore with a frown.

“You look very handsome, Charles,“ Sadhbh said as she stood in the doorway.

“Sadhbh, I don’t understand why you’re giving me such fine clothes.” Charles said. Sometimes he still had trouble keeping in mind that the Cassidys were his family now. He sometimes felt like he didn’t deserve their kindness.

“Charles, no matter what you think, you are my son and Raven is my daughter. Both of you deserve clothes just as fine as my natural children.” Sadhbh chided and she strode forward to pull Charles into a hug.

“A king needs fine clothing after all,” Donnabhan appeared into the doorway his massive frame taking up the whole of the entryway.

Sadhbh smiled as she looked over her shoulder at her husband and spotted Sean attempting to peak around his father. “Donnabhan move out of the door, let others in will you.”

He strode forward and swept her into his arms, “Better?”

“Much,” She conceded, patting his thick red beard.

Charles watched the scene in bewilderment and finally uttered, “King?”

“King indeed,” Donnabhan quirked an eyebrow at Charles.

Charles stared up at the man. He towered over Charles, he towered over everyone really, but Charles had always been a little short. He shook the thought away and spoke, “How did you know I was going back?”

“In a way we’ve always known,” Sadhbh said. “We were just waiting until you did too. The throne of Genosha belongs to you and you will make a fine king.”

“I’m going with you,” Raven called. She stood just inside the room, arms crossed over her chest and a determined look on her face.

Charles opened his mouth to protest.

“Don’t you even think of arguing,” Raven snapped.

“Your sister is a strong girl. She can take care of herself and she can help you,” Sadhbh assured.

“I’m going too,” Sean chirped. “I’ll be ambassador once you secure the throne.”

Charles looked to Donnabhan wide eyed and the Lord nodded. “You’re ready, Charles.”

Sadhbh shot Charles another smile and then steered her husband from the room, leaving the three alone in the wardrobe.

“Well,” Raven said. “Marko thinks we’re dead so if nothing else we have the element of surprise.”

Charles leveled her with a withering look, “Thanks so much for that vote of confidence.”

Raven snorted, “No problem.”

There was a feast that night and they left the next morning to much fanfare. Charles had been expecting to say goodbye and leave quietly but the Cassidy clan was having none of that.

“Genosha needs you,” Donnabhan said as they mounted their horses. “Raise the country from its ashes and build it anew.”

Charles and Raven sat aside their horses waiting for Sean to finish his own goodbyes with the family. Charles had to wonder if it was truly a good idea for them to send their son with him now as opposed to waiting until he had regained the throne. If he failed to overthrow Marko then that would mean death for all three of them. Charles knew though that this was a choice Sean and Donnabhan had made and it was not one for him to question.

Raven broke his train of thought as she leaned closer and asked, “How far were you planning to go today? The border is a few hours at a walk.”

Charles nodded, “I want to go as far as we can. I want to try to make it over the border but if the horse appear fatigued we have to stop. A walk should be fine for now.”

“What’s your estimate of the length of the trip?”

“The trip through Genosha from the border is a lot longer. The capital is much farther from the border. I don’t want to go hard.” Charles explained. “From the border, we have about 160 kilometers travel yet.”

“I can only spend so long in a saddle, Charles,” Raven said in a light teasing manner.

Charles snorted, “We’ll have to stop in near every town or city for fresh horses. But I’d like to stay in a few places anyway and see how the kingdom fairs. I’ve only heard rumors of Genosha’s state living in this country. But we don’t have a whole lot of supplies on the two extra horses so we could probably make it in four days if we travel at least 3 hours a day. If you’re capable of staying in a saddle that long.”

Raven sneered, “Of course I can.”

Charles smirked and turned to look back at Sean and the family to find Sean pulling himself up into the saddle.

Sean smiled as the horse trotted up to the siblings, “Ready?”

Charles nodded and with a last look at the Cassidy clan, all waving goodbye, the trio nudged their horses into a trot

They stopped at the town just short of the border to feed and water their horses. It had only been about an hour since they set off but Charles didn’t want to tax the horses too much and he wasn’t particularly worried about time. Marko didn’t know they were coming anyway.

Once they passed through the border the next town was about 10 miles off. It took them an hour to reach. It was a dingy little town. The few main streets were dirty and rank. Charles didn’t want to stay long. They purchase some lunch and left town to rest. Charles determined that they would stop in the city about an hours travel from the town and stay the night.

He didn’t anticipate the repulsive conditions on the city though.

The three stared in disgusted amazement at the filth lining the streets. Each had a rag pressed against their nose and mouth to avoid breathing in the stench.

Charles shook his head and turned to his travel mates. “We’re going elsewhere. I know a lord who, if we’re lucky, still lives outside of town. He supported my father and his son was a friend of mine. They will welcome us.”

As the group approached the manor house they passed a garden. A young man was at work in the garden and Charles paused and watched him work. The man looked up and Charles face split into a grin.

“Darwin!” He called.

The man’s gaze shot in their direction. “No one has called me that since…Charles?” Darwin dropped his tools and sprint toward the road.

Charles hopped from the horse and met Darwin in an embrace.

“You’re alive, you’re…Marko said you were dead.” Darwin paused. “Raven?” His gaze looked to the two still on their horses.

Raven smiled and waved as her guise melted into her natural blue form.

“I’ve come back to reclaim my throne, Darwin,” Charles explained.

Darwin sobered up. “Marko is quickly leading the kingdom to ruin. We need someone like you on the throne.”

“I can only hope that I can fix the damage that Marko has done.” Charles shook his head.

Darwin nodded. “It’s better the filth and dissatisfaction he’s let run rampant than having to dig Genosha out of debt.”

“I’m sure he’s made a massive dent in the surplus my father had built up and my mother had sustained,” Charles shook his head.

“That’s what I’m here for remember?” Raven asked as she slid from her saddle. “I’m better at the business end of things than you are.”

Charles grinned and threw an arm over Raven’s shoulder when she reached his side. “So,” Charles turned back to Darwin. “We were wondering if we could acquire a place to sleep and a meal for the night.”

“Of course,” Darwin said. “Can’t have you staying in town or eating in town for that matter. We try to grow as much of our own food as we can. Meat is a bit unavoidable but we make sure to get the freshest cuts.”

Dinner was a celebratory occasion, as soon as Darwin informed his parents of their guests and their identities the Lord and Lady had a feast prepared. After the meal, there was music though they played it themselves. Raven snatched a lute and Charles took a Rebec. They played for quite a few hours until Charles declared that they needed to be off to bed so they could restart their travels in the morning.

After they’d taken breakfast the next day Darwin walked with them out to the stables. Charles was surprised to see an extra horse waiting next to theirs all packed and ready to go.

“I’m going with you,” Darwin declared. “I can help. I’ve lived in the kingdom while you were gone.”

Charles stared.

“My father already knows and agrees that you’ll need all the help you can get,” Darwin explained.

“He’s right, that’s one of the reason I’m here with you two,” Sean spoke up.

With a sigh, Charles nodded.

The group seemed to steadily grow from there. At the end of the day, Darwin led them to a place outside of the town they had agreed to stop in for the night. There Charles, Raven and Sean were introduced to Angel, a young woman who worked at the sick houses on the edges of town. 

“It’s not much to survive on, but at least I make anything at all,” Angel said. “And I prefer this to the brothel I worked at after my parents tossed me to the streets.”

Angel explained the sick houses to the group. Charles had already known about them. When he’d learned how they caused death rather than healed the sick, he wondered why his father had never bother to educate more people on health so fewer of his subjects would die. Many of them around the kingdom were death sentences for the patients and the staff. He was stunned by Angel’s story and amazed that she had survived this long working in the conditions of the sick houses. Angel took Charles to the sick house on his request and despite the protests of the others.

When they entered, he pressed a cloth over his nose and mouth. He shook his head as he looked around and turned back to Angel. “This is not how you should care for sick people.”

Angel nodded.

Charles’ brows drew together and without any prompting he moved into action. He ordered those working there to provide clean linens, sheets and pillows and to keep them clean from now on. The windows were flung open letting in plenty of sunlight. He explained that any water they used needed to be heated until it boiled including drinking water.

When Charles and the group readied to leave the day after, Angel begged to come with them. She wanted to help in anyway she could.

Charles thought that hygiene would improve the closer they moved to the capital but he was constantly proven false. There was only one town that they stopped in that was clean. There they met a young scientist by the name of Hank McCoy. Several towns people had pointed the group in Hank’s direction when they had asked about the cleanliness of the town. 

“I’ve done my best to keep the town healthy and efficiently working,” Hank told them. “I’ve come up with more ways to keep the town cleaner but they’re harder to implement. I came up with a system of waste disposal based on Roman plumbing. On top of those things I’ve been researching different ways to heal certain illnesses.” Hank stopped and blushed. “But I’m getting a bit ahead of myself. As I said health and efficiency are my main goals.”

Raven rolled her eyes at Charles when he eagerly jumped into conversation but smiled fondly. They talked for hours exchanging ideas and working off of the knowledge that the other had until Raven dragged Charles away for some sleep.

Hank had to be convinced to go with them to the capital. He didn’t want to abandon his town and have it fall into disrepair but when Charles painted the picture of how he could help the whole kingdom instead of just one town, Hank agreed.

Alex was the last one to be added. He was another friend of Darwin’s. He was brash and Charles didn’t understand how he and Darwin got on so well. He had no problem with Alex’s brashness. It just seemed odd that he and Darwin were so opposite yet so close.

Alex was working toward knighthood and looking for his brother. He asked to continue to the capital with them.

At six, they were quite large and once they entered the capital city, they drew quite a bit of attention. Charles decided that it was best to make their way closer to the castle but wait until the next day to challenge Marko.

~

“Is that the one?”

Erik stiffened. He knew they were talking about him. Shaw always made a point to loudly proclaim how useless Erik was at his dinner parties. Erik tended to avoid serving at such parties, preferring to stick to the kitchen but he’d been thrown out of the kitchen with a tray in hand.

“I haven’t the slightest clue what to do with him,” Shaw said in answer to the question. “He never amounted to much when it came to power and he’s not very entertaining either.”

“At least you got a good servant out of it,” A woman chimed in. “Good help is so hard to find these days.”

“Perhaps,” Shaw conceded.

“I’m sure you’ll figure out what to do with him eventually,” the man next to Shaw seemed eager to move on to more exciting topics.

Erik gritted his teeth and finished his rounds of the tables.

When Erik entered the kitchens, Azazel stood waiting for him.

“I thought you’d learned to avoid serving duty,” he commented, snagging a piece of meat from a nearby platter.

“I had no choice tonight,” Erik snapped.

“You could have just disappeared tonight,” Azazel said. “The stables are a great place to hide.”

Erik gave him a seething look, “I’d rather be valuable in something than completely useless all around. Being a good servant keeps Shaw off my back. If I’m out of his sight and doing something that benefits him then he won’t throw me out in the cold or sell me to one of those friends of his who leer at me every time I walk by them.”

Azazel snorted, “You really think I’d let Shaw do that to you?”

“It’s not a matter of you letting or not.” Erik shook his head. “If Shaw doesn’t want me anymore he’ll figure out a way to get rid of me and there won’t be anything you can do about it.” 

Erik grabbed another platter and marched from the kitchens, effectively ending the conversation.

~

Getting into the castle was simple enough. Charles simply had to keep people off their path or if he failed at that just make sure no one could see the group. He’d snatched Marko’s location from the mind of a guard who’d never even seen them. When they reached the throne room, Charles pushed the doors wide and strode right in.

“Who do you think you are?” Marko snarled as soon as the doors flew open. “You can’t simply walk into the throne room and not acknowledge that you are in the presence of the king.”

“I think that the rightful king can do just that,” Charles smiled. “I think you’ll remember that you tried to have me and my sister killed after the death of our mother.”

Marko’s eyes went wide for a moment but a sneer soon took over his face. “Yes and I was told you were dead.”

“Obviously not,” Raven pitched in from behind Charles but Charles waved a hand to quiet her.

“I challenge you for the throne that belongs to me.” Charles said as he pulled the sword at his side from its scabbard. “A duel, no use of mutations, only the skill you and I possess with a sword.”

“Prepare to die, boy.” Marko smirked and launched himself from the throne.

Charles jumped out of Marko’s line of attack and took on a proper stance before Marko came at him again. Their blades clashed as Charles blocked the swipe meant for his side. The swords scraped as Charles pulled back.

Marko was good with a sword but Charles hadn’t expected it to be easy and he was better.

Marko swept his sword up and used both hands to bring it down. Charles brought his sword up over his head to block and jumped away. He charged and caught Marko’s side with a thrust. Marko hissed and jumped away, pressing a hand to the wound. Charles’ sword passed Marko’s stomach but the other man dodged the swipe and countered with one that caught Charles on the shoulder.

Charles grunted and moved back away from Marko. He touched his shoulder with his finger and they came away stained red. He growled and charged forward. At the last moment, he spun away and around to Marko’s back side. He swung out with his own and leg swept Marko’s feet out from under him. The man landed on his stomach and rolled over only to find a sword in his face.

Charles pressed the edge of his sword against Marko’s neck and sneered down at him.

“Go on,” Marko barked. “Finish it before I die of old age.”

“I’m not going to kill you Marko believe me I want to,” Charles chuckled. “But I’m not going to sink to your level. I’m going to banish you. You’re going to be escorted from town and then escorted from Genosha altogether.”

Marko’s eyes narrowed.

“Would you prefer the ice mountains in the north or the desert in the south?” Charles asked. “I would send you west but I imagine you can only swim for so long if you can swim at all.”

Marko snarled.

Charles smiled and looked around at the various guards until he spotted exactly who he was looking for leaning against the wall. “Logan, nice to see you again.”

Logan inclined his head.

“Would you mind terribly escorting this man out of Genosha? You decide where, I’m not picky,” Charles stepped back from Marko as Logan strode forward with a smirk and lifted Marko from the ground by his collar.

“My pleasure,” Logan said.

“I see you back here in a few weeks then,” Charles called as Logan strode from the room. He then turned to address the rest of the guards standing around the room. “The rest of you are dismissed and by dismissed I mean fired.”

Charles strode to the throne and plopped down. “We’re going to have a lot of work to do.”

~

“WHAT?!”

Even if Erik hadn’t been in the hallway the housed Shaw’s chambers, he got the feeling that he would have been able to hear Shaw’s exclamation even on the other side of the house. Despite his better judgment, Erik crept closer until he could hear the conversation, now spoken at a normal decibel, through the doors.

“Marko has been overthrown?” Shaw ranted. “By a boy no less!”

“Charles is twenty, sir, and rumor has it that he is quite a powerful telepath now.” Erik couldn’t decide what sad sap had had to deliver this information to Shaw. It sounded like it could be one of Shaw’s personal assistants.

“I don’t care how old he is,” Shaw snapped. “This just means I have to rework my plan all over again.”

Erik heard something smash against the wall.

“I want you to start looking for more powerful mutants. Any rumor of a strong mutant will be brought to me,” Shaw commanded.

“Of course, my lord,” Erik could hear footsteps coming toward the door and the metal of several buckles moving across the room. He backed up from the door and quickly made himself scarce. Confronting Shaw when he was in a mood like this wouldn’t be too smart.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles stood alone in his wardrobe, dressed in some of his finest clothing. A long heavy cloak settled down his back, trimmed with fur around the collar and at the hem. A gold, sleeveless, short surcoat rested over a satin white undergarment. The black breeches were the simplest part of the attire but still made of ridiculously expensive material. His leather boots hugged his calves and feet comfortably. He sighed, wishing he didn’t need to be dressed in such finery. He much preferred simpler, more comfortable clothing. But today was a special occasion, as everyone kept reminding him. The finery was required of him.

“You would think I wasn’t your sister with how hard it was to get into your rooms,” Charles turned around to see Raven peeking into the room. “Well, don’t you look dashing.”

Charles turned and gave Raven a scathing look. “Just don’t even start.”

Raven pouted, “Someone has to look forward to this.”

“I’ve already had a coronation. I don’t need to go through all this pomp and circumstance,” Charles argued.

Raven laughed, “Well you know that the counsel was angry with you for your first coronation. They still argue that it wasn’t a proper coronation.”

Charles sneered, “At least they now acknowledged that I know what I’m doing.”

“But they still want you to have a proper coronation,” Raven smiled, “with all the pomp and circumstance.”

Charles’ upper lip curled back in a scowl. “Well, at least after the ceremony I can get out of these stupid clothes and do what I please.”

“Actually,” Raven said giving him an apologetic expression. “That’s what I came here to tell you about.”

He looked at her, daring her to tell him that he had to spend more time in all this royal regalia.

“Many nobles have flocked back to live at court since you declared its ‘reopening.’ These nobles are obviously out to impress you due to their desire for political and financial gain.” Raven gave him a sheepish smile.

“Spit it out, damn it,” Charles growled.

“The counsel wants you to hold an audience to receive their gifts,” Raven said in a hurry.

Charles gapped for a moment. When he regained his composure he closed his eyes with a sigh, scrunching his face up in an expression of silent displeasure. He shook his head, dragging a hand down his face. “There’s no getting out of this is there?”

Raven shrugged, “Sorry.”

Charles visibly drooped as he followed Raven out of the wardrobe and out of his chambers.

The coronation ceremony was as long as Charles had expected. He went through the motions essentially on autopilot.

He let out a huge sigh when he finally had a moment to himself. “That was horrid.”

“It couldn’t have been that bad,” Raven said as she slid through the doors to the throne room before closing them again.

“I’ll have you know that that was my fourth coronation,” Charles spat.

Raven blinked, “You lie.”

“No,” Charles shook his head. “One declaring me heir apparent, one declaring me king when father died, another declaring me king after I defeat Marko, that one was much quick all I did was take the crown and sign papers, and finally this one because I had to have a public coronation.”

“Well at least now the counsel won’t fuss at you anymore,” Raven shrugged.

“True, true,” Charles nodded.

“Are you ready to let in the crowd of well wishers and gift bringers?”

“No,” Charles sneered.

“Too bad,” Raven said as she threw open the doors.

The first to approach Charles were his counsel. After this fiasco, he thought it might be time to retire them. The men had all served under his father and then under Marko and if the way they had let Marko nearly destroy the kingdom wasn’t reason enough that they should be replaced then Charles would find another reason fast. Now that he’d had what they declared an official coronation he should usher in the people he actually took counsel in. His friends were more reliable for current ideas as opposed to the old fashioned ways of the current counsel.

Raven approached the throne followed by Hank, Darwin, Sean, and Angel. Charles had a moment to wonder where Alex had gotten off to before the group was upon him and teasing him about the fancy clothing. He stuck up his nose at their teasing and gestured for the first group to be sent in. His friends stayed gathered near Charles, chatting with him and amongst themselves.

Charles acknowledged the people as they passed through the room. He smiled and thanked them for their gift or the well wishes before turning back to whatever conversation he’d been holding.

When Shaw entered the room, Charles didn’t even turn from Raven and Hank. He heard the dull thud of knees roughly hitting the stone floor but figured it was simply another person falling their knees in a rather melodramatic show of praise. When the Lord was announced Charles turned, nodded, smiled and returned to talking. He froze and slowly turned his head back in Shaw’s direction. He heard Raven’s gasp as she registered what Charles was staring at.

In the middle of the room on his knees was a man in various types of jewelry but otherwise nude. Charles stared barely registering that Shaw was speaking.

“You have yet to select a queen but you should have someone to entertain you,” Shaw said. “I decided I would bring you that person.”

Charles’ face fell and he felt anger pulse through him but he quickly snapped to attention a grin spreading across his face, “Lord Shaw, my father always had good things to say about you.”

Shaw preened, “Did he now? Well I always brought the best gifts. Erik here is a mutant as well. He has minor metal manipulation skills.”

“That is wonderful,” Charles nodded. “I’m terribly sorry though, we have to cut the time short. My counsel has informed me I have matters to tend to.”

Shaw walked from the throne room with his head held high, seemingly satisfied at having pleased the king.

Charles gestured for the door to be closed, “This audience is over.” He pushed himself from the throne and walked up to the kneeling man. Charles brushed against Erik’s mind, sending a burst of calm as he did so.

“Erik,” Charles said softly, dropping to his knees in front of the man. “My name is Charles.”

Erik kept his head bowed even as Charles swung his cloak from his own shoulders and over Erik’s shoulders.

Charles stared at Erik for a few moments but the man kept his gaze on the ground. Charles sighed and turned to his sister. “I want quarters to be readied for Erik and clothing, whatever will fit until we can get him his own clothes.”

Raven nodded and scurried from the room.

Charles stood and offered a hand to Erik. Erik glanced at the offered hand but didn’t take it. “Please, stand,” Charles motioned for Erik to get off the ground.

He still didn’t take Charles’ hand but he did pull himself to his feet.

Charles sighed and reached out to adjust the cloak so it fell the way he wanted it to but Erik pulled back. Charles held up his hands, “I’m just trying to fix the cloak.”

Erik nodded and let Charles pull the cloak tighter around his body and adjusted the fastening so it wouldn’t fall off. 

Raven came back through the doors then, “Some of the guest rooms have been readied. The counsel was sure you were going to invite some guests to stay.”

Charles snorted humorlessly and then pinched the bridge of his nose. “Please show our guest to a room then.”

Raven approached Erik, “There will be proper clothing laid out for you. You can rest and then join us at dinner if you feel up to it.”

Charles watched as Raven led Erik from the room. He turned and walked back to the throne and slumped into it. He looked at Hank with a sour expression. “Remind me to outlaw all types of slavery.”

Hank nodded.

Charles heaved a sigh and pressed his hands to his face. When he pulled them away he looked at Darwin, Sean, Angel and Hank all still standing around him. “Well, what are you still doing hanging around here? Go, I’ll see you at dinner.” He groaned. “The feast.”

Angel snickered but stopped when Charles turned a glare on her. She turned and quickly left the room but Charles knew that she was just going to start laughing again as soon as the door closed.

As soon as the doors closed behind his friends, Charles thought back to what Shaw had said about Erik. A mutant with minor metal manipulation abilities? That couldn’t be right; Charles could feel the massive wells of untapped power in Erik. Shaw just didn’t know how to properly usher someone into their powers.

~

That evening, as Charles was headed back to his chambers, he saw Erik heading in the opposite direction. He thought that now that the other man had had a few hours of rest he may be up to talking with Charles. However, as soon as Erik took notice of Charles he froze. He then projected a flash of panic rather loudly which settled into wariness and resignation. Charles was stunned by this response and he didn’t bother approaching Erik that night. He walked right past him and continued on to his bedchambers. Perhaps he could use another day or two to adjust.

A day or two does no good, Charles receives similar reactions through the next week whenever he tries to approach Erik.

“Have you thought to tell him that you don’t intend to use him as a sex slave?” Raven asks. “Shaw obviously has him convinced that you would do so.”

“Right because I’ve been able to get two words out,” Charles scoffs. “Not only does he avoid me but he has actually run in the other direction a few times. Though now he’s projecting some absurdity having to do with resignation, resigned to his fate or whatever.”

Raven rolled her eyes.

“Hey,” Charles sat up in the throne and turned to look at Raven. “You talk to him.”

“Charles,” Raven gave him a scathing look. “It is not my job to help you build a fluffy little friendship with Erik. Do that yourself.”

Charles stared for a moment before he returned to slouching in the throne. “Fine,” He pouted. “But at least teach him to project so damn loud.”

“Also not my job,” Raven huffed. “Look what are we waiting around in here for?”

“I’m dismissing the counsel,” Charles brightened up.

“What?” Raven squawked.

“Yeah,” He nodded, “Figured it was about time to officially recognize my actual counsel.”

“Good luck with that,” Raven gave him a thumbs up. “I, however, don’t need to be here to see that explosion.”

Charles reached out and clutched her sleeve. “Yes, you do. You’re my right hand woman. You rule by my side. I need you.”

“Nope,” Raven shook her head, “Uh uh, you can fire the counsel on your own.”

“Fire the counsel?” The two siblings looked at the door only to see the group of old men they were talking about.

“What is the meaning of this?”

Charles smiled sheepishly, “Fire is such a harsh word. More like indicate it’s time to retire.”

“We’ve faithfully served four kings. You have no right.”

“Well actually I do and I mean you didn’t do all that great when Marko was on the throne.” Charles smiled. “Besides, I already have a new counsel selected so you can retire with no worries.”

The counsel stared at him.

“That’s all,” Charles waved at the door.

Raven looked at him, “See you didn’t need me at all.”

“Yeah, thanks,“ Charles sighed. “But at least it was quick. Now back to Erik.”

“No,” Raven said, turning away from her brother. “I’m leaving.”

~

Erik didn’t know what was wrong with him. When he’d first come here, Shaw had stripped him naked and informed him that he would be a gift for the king. He had been stunned but resigned. After all, living in the palace as a mistress couldn’t be anywhere near as bad as Shaw had made his life.

Now every time he saw the king, he froze, he’d even taken to turning and walking in the other direction. Generally, Erik avoided Charles but if he were called on then there would be nothing that he could do.

But it was odd that Charles had yet to call on him. He could almost believe that the king did not intend to use him at all but then that left the question of why he was allowed to stay here.

“Because you obviously have no place else to go.”

Erik froze and slowly turned around to see Charles standing just down the hall.

“I’m sorry you were projecting rather loudly,” Charles said sheepishly. “It’s hard for me not to hear. I had asked Raven to try to teach you how to control projecting but then even if she did talk to you I suppose she wouldn’t know whether the advice had worked.”

Erik blinked at him and immediately made an effort to clamp down on his thoughts, attempting to slam up a mental door.

“Right, well, anyway, Shaw brought you here and presented you with nothing to your name but your own body.”  Charles looked at the ground. “It was obvious that you were some sort of servant to him and now that he’d brought you to me you had no where to go. I couldn’t just throw you out.” He stopped. “Sorry. I’ll just be on my way now.”

The monarch turned but before he could walk away Erik called out. He didn’t know what prompted it but it came out before he could stop it. “Wait.” There was still the possibility that Charles would use him as Shaw had intended, the king hadn’t dismissed that possibility but Erik thought that it wouldn’t be so bad. Charles was attractive and Erik was starting to think that he was a kind man as well.

Charles stopped and looked over his shoulder

Erik sighed, “I haven’t talked to many people in the weeks that I’ve been here. If you’d like I was just going to find some food for myself and you could join me.”

Charles’ face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically.

They ended up sitting in the empty great hall. It felt odd to sit in the large room for a meal when there were only two people but Erik would rather not chance things by going to either his or Charles’ chambers, not to mention it would be a pain to carry their meals all the way across the castle and up a floor.

“How are you liking it here?” Charles asked.

“It’s fine, comfortable,” Erik shrugged.

“That’s…good.” Charles sighed.

They sat in awkward silence for a bit.

“Your mutation?” Charles perked up. “You have metal control.”

Erik shrugged again, “Only very small things. Coins are easiest. I also can sense where metal is.”

“That’s brilliant,” Charles grinned. “You know I bet you could do so much more if you could learn to control it.”

“You think so?” Erik looked skeptical.

“Of course I do,” Charles nodded, “I think you have plenty of hidden potential. Why don’t we train and I can help you harness your power?”

Erik looked warily over at the monarch but nodded. “I think I would like to see if you’re right.”

“Wonderful,” Erik almost felt like maybe he’d unleashed a monster.

~

“Emma, Emma,” Shaw purred. “Darling, simply listen and you will agree.”

Emma narrowed her eyes. “Force my parents to agree to a betrothal, tear me from home and expect me to help you on your power trip?”

“You said you liked me before we were betrothed,” Shaw said.

“That was before you threatened my parents and told me I was to help you overthrow the king,” She snapped.

“I deserve the throne more than that brat,” He hissed.

“Charles is a good king. He’s done marvelous things for the kingdom in the past few years. He’s certainly cleaned up the damage Marko did,” Emma snarled.

Shaw raised his hand to strike her but he froze.

“No one touches me unless I want them to,” Emma scowled.

Shaw sagged as she released her grip on his mind and turned to stomp from the room. There was a knock on her door soon after that. She knew that Shaw wouldn’t knock so she stood to see who it was.

Azazel and Janos stood at her door, both looking different degrees of amused.

“Hello, boys,” Emma leaned back against the door frame. “How may I help you?”

“You could invite us in for starters,” Azazel quipped.

Emma rolled her eyes and stepped away from the door and into the sitting room. “Close the door behind you, Janos dear.”

The boy plopped down on the couch opposite the chair she had selected. The three sat in silence for a moment and when neither of the boys had said a word for a while Emma rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh.

“Did you just come to stare at me?”

Azazel smirked, “Shaw is quite frustrated with you and your lack of enthusiasm for his plan.”

“My disagreement with his plan,” Emma crossed her arms. “I was friends with Charles when we were children. I’m not going to help Shaw dethrone and murder him. God, how do you two deal with that man? I mean you especially,” She pointed to Azazel, “could just pop right out of here and Shaw would have no say in it.”

Janos gave a shrug.

Azazel’s smile grew, “I may not agree with Shaw’s plan but I find him very amusing.”

“I wish I could say the same, maybe this situation wouldn’t be so horrid then.” Emma groused. “The man doesn’t even have a specific plan, you know.”

“Oh, we know,” Azazel commented. “He’s just trying to kick things into action because he’s angry that three men have been on the throne since he’s decided that it should be him on the throne.”

Emma laughed, “He’s probably even more angry that this one is so much more powerful than the last two.”

“He thinks that with his own telepath he can beat Charles,” Janos spoke for the first time.

“If only he could get you to cooperate,” Azazel shook his head.

Emma sneered, “Well, being here is a waste of my time. What do you say we come up with our own plan to get out of here?”

“I don’t think you’ll really have to worry about that. Pretty sure we’ve already got it covered,” Azazel said.

Emma raised a brow at him in question.

“Shaw made the stupid decision of giving one of the mutants he used to have to the king as a gift,” Janos stated.

“Once Charles gets the idea that something not quite right is going on with Shaw, he’ll arrive and we will no longer have to deal with Shaw,” Azazel leaned back into the cushions of the couch.

“Who knows how long that will take,” Emma sighed. “What are we supposed to do until then?”

“In the meantime, we enjoy Shaw’s inability to come up with a plausible plan,” Azazel laughed.

Emma rolled her eyes again, “You have fun with that. Now get out of my chambers.”

Azazel snorted but grabbed Janos’ arm and in seconds the two were gone.

~

Erik sat by the window, twirling a small knife in the air. He’d gained a large amount of control since Charles had started to train him. He could move smaller metal objects, coins, knives, even swords with relative ease. He was working on actually bending the metal to his will. He could easily crumple certain objects but it was hard to get the metal to flow gracefully to his command and into certain shapes. Sometimes he thought that this was not something he needed. He was not particularly artistically inclined he would never need to shape metal into a perfect swan or a pouncing mountain lion but the practice helped with his control. Charles was right when he said that shaping the metal gracefully and evenly required concentration and skill.

He had never learned about moving larger objects but there were very few objects made of large amounts of metal.

A knock on his door broke his train of thought. He called out for the person to enter and Charles pushed the door open. It still baffled him that the king was so polite and didn’t just barge into whatever room whenever he wanted or simply call whoever he wanted to see to him.

“Good afternoon,” Charles smiled.

Erik nodded and drifted the knife he’d been playing with over to sit on the bedside table.

“Come, we’ll talk in the sitting room,” Charles gestured and exited Erik’s bedchambers.

When Erik stepped into the sitting room he saw Charles sitting and preparing a pot of tea for the two of them. He let a gentle smile curl his lips up and he watched Charles calmly work for a moment before moving to sit across from the monarch.

“How are you doing with your range?” Charles asked.

Erik stretched his senses out until he could reach no farther. “Only slightly farther.”

Charles nodded, “That’s not our main goal anyway. Levitation and movement of objects?”

“Good, improving daily,” Erik said.

“Speaking of levitation,” Charles grinned wide. “I’ve been thinking that if you do have control of magnetism as I think you do, that you may be to manipulate magnetic fields to make yourself levitate.”

Erik gave him a skeptical look.

Charles’ grin turned a little sheepish. “We’ll talk about it later then. How about finer control of metals?”

“It’s not as good as I could hope but I’m working on it.” Erik sighed.

Charles nodded as he sipped at his tea. “Good, good. Well I have a different bit of training for you today.” Charles stood and set aside his half empty cup of tea. “Let us be on our way.”

Erik watched as Charles stood and walked toward the door. He found himself returning to an old train of thought. He’d realized a long time ago that Charles wasn’t going to call him to his bed. At first it was a relieving thought but the more time he spent with Charles the more he found himself wanting it and regretting that it was never going to happen.

When Charles looked over his shoulder, Erik’s gaze shot up to his face. He pushed himself out of his seat and join the monarch in the doorway. Charles led him up to the battlements and pointed at the bombards sitting there.

“They may not be huge but they are extremely dense and heavy,” Charles explained.

Erik gave him a skeptical look. “I’m aware.”

Charles grinned, “Brilliant, move it.”

Erik look back over at the bombard and hold out his hands attempted to lift it.

“Remember what I’ve told you. Concentrate and take yourself to a peaceful place.”

Erik felt it give just the slightest but his control slipped before he could even pull it off the ground. He sighed and looked at Charles.

“Keep it up,” Charles encouraged.

Erik tried again, shaking with the effort but this time the bombard floated up off the ground, it was only a matter of inches but it was enough, before it dropped again.

Charles patted him on the back. “Magnificent. Keep that up and it will be easy in no time. I think we should also try even smaller bits of metal. I’m sure you could manipulate even the smallest things.”

“That I’m not so sure of,” Erik shook his head.

“Oh? And why not?” Charles questioned.

“You know that there is metal in the blood?” Erik glanced over to see if the monarch thought he was crazy. “I can feel it at times. There’s no way I’ll ever manipulate it though.”

Charles smiles. “You never know, you may not be able to see it but you could one day be able to control it. That sort of power could be dangerous though.”

Erik nodded and turned back to the bombard.

“What do you say to a game of chess in my chambers tonight?” Charles asked.

Erik dropped the bombard again. “Uhm, sure.” Charles had never invited Erik to his chambers before. He wondered if he meant literal chess. 

“Wonderful,” Charles said. “After supper then. Keep practicing if you want but my counsel wants me for a meeting. I thought they’d be less insistent and annoying about these things than my previous counsel. I was wrong.”

Erik chuckled as Charles walked from the battlements.

~

Charles had the board set up when Erik arrived. They played several games, talking and laughing until Charles looked up suddenly serious.

“How did you come to be with Shaw?”

Erik stiffened and raised his gaze from the chess board to Charles.

Charles blinked and regret filled his gaze, “I’m sorry. If you’re not ready-”

“I was 15,” Erik said. “I was 15 when Shaw came into my home, killed my parents in cold blood and kidnapped me. He had heard about my abilities to sense and possibly control metal. I wasn’t the first mutant whose abilities interested him nor was I the last. He expanded the amount of land he held that way too. Land ended up being the only thing he got out of me. I never amounted to what he had hoped. Shaw had thrown me aside for years before he figured the best way to get rid of me was to bring me to you as a gift.” Erik laughed humorlessly. “If only he knew the extent of my power now.”

Charles’ expression was hard when Erik looked back up at him. “Why? Why did he take you and the others?”

Erik shrugged. “I wish I knew. I know he had some sort of plan but I never knew exactly what it was.”

“Perhaps it’s time we make a trip and find out for ourselves what his plans are,” Charles commented.

Erik’s expression darkened.

Charles knew what he wanted. By now, he knew Erik well enough to know that he wanted his revenge. He wanted Shaw dead at the end of his blade. Charles couldn’t decide whether he agreed or not. It wasn’t that Charles didn’t think that Shaw would deserve death, Shaw had committed multiple murders. To many it would seem that Shaw would get what was coming to him if Erik took his revenge. Marko had died after he’d stolen the throne, Logan had done away with him and Charles was well aware of it. That hadn’t been the reason that Charles sent Logan as an escort, he’d sent Logan because he’d trusted him to not turn around and stab him in the back by helping Marko once again steal the throne. Charles hadn’t wanted to sink to the same level as Marko, killing to claim his throne, Logan had had no such problems with killing Marko. Charles felt the same concerning Shaw and Erik. He didn’t want Erik to fall to Shaw’s level but that didn’t mean that he didn’t think Shaw deserved to be dead.

At this point Charles couldn’t even properly charge Shaw for his crimes either. They’d been committed far too long ago.

Erik pushed himself from his seat, “I think I’m done for the night.”

Charles nodded. “Goodnight.”

Erik didn’t say anything as he exited the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The journey to Shaw’s manor house is a slow trip. Charles would have preferred to make it with a small group, just his friends, but they end up taking much more than that and the trip stretches to more than a week at a slow pace.

They’d traveled a few days, stopping in various towns and Charles was pleased with how clean they were compared to his last trip through the kingdom.

The night air was chilled. They’d decided not to stop in a town and instead had set up camp off the trail. As the air grew a bit more chilly, Charles thought it may have been a better idea to stop in town. But there were several hot springs close by and the monarch took the opportunity to bathe in the hot waters. Several others were thinking along the same lines.

~

Erik pushed through the trees and smiled as he caught sight of the steaming water. His lips dropped when he noticed no other than Charles across the pool, facing away from Erik. He was still in his robe, but as Erik stood there, the cloth dropped to the ground and Charles turned to step into the water. Erik thought that he should probably turn away, leave, and find another pool, but just as he was willing himself to do so, Charles looked up.

“Oh, Erik,” Charles smiled. “Come to join me?”

Erik opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He cleared his throat. “Ah, yes, yes just come to take a bath.”

“Brilliant.”

Erik just stood there staring at Charles, who was only half submerged in the water. As he stared the monarch plunged beneath the water and then surged back up. As he pushed his hair out of his face he glanced at Erik, “Are you getting in?”

Erik watched drops of water make their way over Charles’ chest. Well, shit, this was not going well. He shouldn’t torture himself. He should just turn around and walk away. Who cares what Charles would think, just walk away. He didn’t. With a sigh, he dropped his own robe, and stepped into the water. It was a bit hotter than he had thought it would be, and it gave his skin a pink tinge. When he looked back up at Charles, the king was staring.

“What?”

Charles’ gaze shot up and up until he was looking up at the sky, “The stars are lovely tonight.”

Erik gave Charles an amused look.

~

Charles’ mouth went dry. What had he been thinking when he invited Erik in? Oh sure it was a good way to be able to admire how toned and thin and well built and god lord, perfect, the man was but now he was having a difficult time restraining himself from attacking Erik right then and there. He could have requested that he have to spring all to himself, there were others around. Erik would have gladly moved on. What made it even worse was the iron clad lock Erik had clapped around his mind. He hadn’t need much training to mentally block Charles. He had seemed to come by the skill easily once he knew he had been projection thoughts. Now Charles had to stare at a wet, naked Erik and know that he could never touch. Torment.

~

Raven pushed herself up onto an overly large boulder. She laid on her back, comfortable. She turned and looked to the other side of the rock when she heard the murmuring of conversation. She smirked when she spotted Charles and Erik in the next pool over. 

Rolling over, she laid on her belly and looked down at the two, “Hey boys.”

“Raven!” Charles dunked himself a little deeper into the water. 

Erik didn’t even look up at her.

“Don‘t be a prude, Charles,” Raven called.

Charles scowled. His deep red blush started to fade until he glanced over at Erik again; then it was back full force, and he looked away from the other man.

Raven nearly choked as she tried to swallow a laugh. “Hey, Charles,” She smirked down at him. “I think the heat may be getting to you. You’re all red. Everywhere, even down to your chest.”

Raven watched as Erik’s eyes took in the deep red blush covering Charles’ cheeks, neck and chest. Raven snorted, “You two are killing me.” She rolled over, sat up and slid to the ground where she picked up her robe. She rolled her eyes when she heard the tell-tale splashing of someone leaving the next pool over and thought quite loudly. Charles, you’re a chicken.

How many times must I tell you that my interest in him is not mutual? Charles thought back, acidly.

Looks pretty mutual to me. Raven scoffed.

Right because our relationship for the first few months he was here completely shows his mutual attraction. 

Raven started laughing. Charles, you can’t base your relationship now on what happened then.

Raven could feel Charles’ glare. I’m done listening to you now. 

~

Shaw stared at the parchment in his hands and smiled. This was perfect. Absolutely brilliant. This king was coming to visit him. Oh how easy he was making it. Shaw wouldn’t even have to rely on Emma; he could finish the monarch himself. This was perfect. He could return to the capital to announce the king’s death and take the throne for himself.

He needed to celebrate. But first, it was time to have his finest guest chambers prepared and plan the best meals for the first few days of the royal visit. He was going to be in a pleasant mood for days.

He ran into Emma in the hall that evening and she froze and stared at him.

“Stop that,” Emma deadpanned.

“Stop what?” Shaw smiled.

“That,” Emma pointed, “That look and the oozing of happy. It’s just,” Emma shook her head a walked away.

Shaw shrugged and continued jauntily down the hall toward the kitchens to make sure the staff had received his orders about the meals for when the royal party arrived.

~

The royal party arrived to a lack of fanfare or anything really. Until three people appeared in a puff of smoke. Erik immediately started forward and pulled the two men into an quick embrace calling the two by name-- Janos and Azazel if Charles had heard correctly.

A flash of jealousy briefly surged through him before the familiarity of the smirking blonde caught his attention. He moved forward and swatted off Logan, who insisted on sticking to his side.

“Emma?”

“Well, I was wondering when you were going to recognize me, Charles,” Emma said as she flipped her blonde waves over her shoulders.

“What are you doing with Shaw, Emma?” Charles asked as he moved closer to her.

She rolled her eyes, “Long story short, betrothal.”

Charles gave Emma a brief hug before pulling back. “I’m guessing that you would rather I skip the congratulations?”

“Please do,” Emma said. “If I had known that Shaw was going to be such an ass as to leave you to find your own way around the manor, I would have come to greet you earlier.”

Charles sighed, “What’s done is done.”

“Come,” Emma turned and began toward the manor. “I’ll show you to your rooms.”

“Wonderful,” He said as he followed her.

She took them to the rooms that Shaw had had prepared. They were actually some of the best rooms in the manor which surprised Emma. She would have had better rooms prepared if their guests hadn’t gotten the best so it saved her the work.

Shaw intercepted them in the hallway. “Your Majesty, I wasn’t aware you had arrived.”

Emma rolled her eyes. As a matter of fact he was. She’d told him before she’d gone to greet the party herself. “I’ll show them their rooms, Shaw. You can speak with His Majesty at supper.”

Shaw watched her through narrowed eyes as they passed him. The party was all roomed down the same hall; they weren’t a huge group so they did not need quite as many rooms. Emma led Charles to his room last and when the guards tried to follow them in Charles rolled his eyes and told them to go get his things.

Emma immediately became serious. Listen, Charles.

Charles blinked at the sudden telepathic communication but nodded.

Shaw has plans to kill you. I don’t know when and I don’t know how, but I know that he aspires for the throne. She explained.

Charles rolled his eyes. Another? I’ve handled this before, but I’ll be careful, and I’ll keep my eyes out alright?

Emma nodded and then her serious mood dropped and a smirk bloomed on her face. “So, I’ve heard a lot about Erik from Janos and Azazel, but I had no idea that he was cavorting with the king.”

Charles looked immediately horrified. “That is not it at all. Erik and I are simply friends.”

“Right, right,” Emma gave a rather unladylike snort. “And I certainly didn’t see the way you were looking at him and his gorgeous behind while we made our way here.”

“Are you implying that you were also admiring his gorgeous behind,” Charles narrowed his eyes at her.

“I was and thank you for confirming that you were too,” Emma smiled.

“I was…” Charles paused as he took in the fact that he very much had confirmed that he had been doing the same as Emma. “Listen, Erik and I are not involved.”

“Please, Charles, I’m not stupid,” Emma laughed.

“No, really,” Charles insisted. “We’re not.”

Emma blinked, “Why ever not.”

Charles pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s a long story.”

~

“So the king,” Azazel said as he leaned back against the door to Erik’s room. “You told us you weren’t going to have anything to do with him. Things changed huh?”

“Yes, Charles and I are friends,” Erik said.

“That is not at all what he meant and you know it,” Janos commented. “I saw how you were looking at his majesty.”

Erik rolled his eyes, “Please, Charles wouldn’t touch me with a 10-foot pole if I stripped naked and jumped him.”

Azazel laughed. “I am not inclined to believe you. You are even on a first name basis.”

“Charles is one of the kindest people you will ever meet,” Erik smiled but it quickly slide back into a frown. “and he wants nothing more than friendship from me.”

Janos hissed. “That’s bad.” He looked at Azazel, who nodded.

Erik’s frown deepened. “That the king wants to be friends with me.”

“No, you,” Azazel said. “You’ve got it bad.”

Erik looked taken aback. “I most certainly do not.”

“You do,” Janos nodded.

Erik glared at them and opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door.

Azazel pushed from the door, turned around and opened it.

“Erik, I,” Charles stopped and blinked. “You’re not Erik.”

“No, I’m not,” Azazel smiled.

“I’m sorry, Azazel, right?” Charles asked.

Azazel nodded.

“I was just coming to tell Erik something, but it can wait,” Charles said.

“You can trust them, sugar,” Emma suddenly appeared behind Charles and pushed him into the room. She closed the door once they were in the room.

“Shaw’s plans are just about as nefarious as we thought,” Charles spat out in a hurry.

Erik stared. “How bad?”

“He might have plans to killmeandstealthethrone,” Charles spat out in a hurry.

Erik blinked then his face contorted in rage, “What?”

Emma nodded. “It’s true. I don’t know how or when but that’s what he wanted me for. It’s what he wanted all of us for.”

“I’m gonna go kill that son of a bitch right fucking now,” Erik stomped toward the door. 

Charles stopped him. “Wait, please.”

Erik sobered up a bit. “Fine, but I’ll be making your meals and don’t think I’m not going to stick to your side all day.”

Charles laughed, “I do have guards you know.”

“Not gonna stop me,” Erik crossed his arms over his chest and Charles sighed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Erik could see Azazel looking over at Janos and muttering, “Bad.”

That night Erik entered the kitchen and rolled up his sleeves. The kitchen staff all turned to stare at him. “Hey, miss me?” He held out his hands. There was laughter from all around until Erik called for quiet. “I’ll be supervising the preparation of tonight’s meal and personally preparing and serving His Majesty’s food.”

There was acknowledgement from all around, and Erik set about his work. When he came in among the other servers and moved straight to Charles, Shaw’s eyes settled on him. Erik could feel the glare but he ignored it. Charles would be safe from poison at least.

“What brings you to my home, Your Majesty?’ Shaw questioned halfway through dinner.

“I simply heard that you’d been betrothed to a friend of mine.” Charles smiled and glanced at Emma. “I came bearing congratulations.”

“Well this is such stimulating conversation, but I’m afraid I’ll be excusing myself now,” Erik drawled and with a smirk pushed himself from the table.

“I’m afraid it’s time for me to retire as well,” Charles stood and followed close behind Erik.

The two headed toward Charles’ room. Once there, Erik pulled out a bottle of wine.

“Wherever did you get that, my friend?” Charles asked, surprised.

“Filched it and brought it up here before dinner,” Erik shrugged.

“Brilliant,” Charles smiled. “I’m hoping you have glasses.”

Erik snorted, “Of course.”

“Now I wonder if we can procure a chess board,” Charles tapped a finger to his chin.

Erik dropped into a chair and put his boot up on the table. “Done and done.”

Charles looked down at that table and right next to Erik’s foot was a chess board-- a game just waiting to be played.

“You are wonderful,” Charles smiled and sat in the chair across from Erik.

They played several games, with two wins to Charles and one to Erik. They were well into their fourth game, which looked like it may be another victory to Erik when the taller man set aside his glass and looked seriously up at Charles.

“I want you to sentence Shaw to death for treason,” Erik said.

Charles frowned, “I have to arrest him first.”

“That’s precisely my point. I want you to arrest him now,” Erik pressed.

Charles shook his head. “I have nothing to go on. I can’t arrest Shaw.”

“What are you talking about? You have three witness statements.” Erik emphasized.

“Look, I trust Emma, and I know you trust Azazel and Janos, but their word is not enough to make an arrest on,” Charles said.

Erik blinked, “You’re the king, you can do anything you want and it is not likely to be questioned.”

“Not immediately, but if something went wrong, and someone thought I had no reason to kill Shaw, they could use that against me later.” Charles clenched his hands into fist. “As it is, the law should not be run that way.”

“Charles, you’re risking your life here,” Erik snarled. “This isn’t menial business; it is your life. You need to make the arrest to keep yourself safe.”

Charles sighed. “Let’s just put this on the table for the night. I’m tired.”

Erik pressed his lips into a thin line. “Very well, goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Erik,” Charles said as he watched Erik leave the room.

Erik had trouble sleeping that night. He couldn’t shake the feeling of uneasiness that came over him as soon he’d entered the manor. Perhaps he could dismiss it as being in the home that had brought him so much misery, but he felt like it was something more than that. Something was going to happen and he knew it. He decided that it would be a good idea to make a trip to the garderobe and check on Charles on the way back. As he neared Charles’ room, he knew his suspicions were confirmed. The guards stationed outside his room were missing. He broke into a sprint. As he came closer, he noticed one laying across the hall and Charles’ door slightly ajar. He slowed and pushed the door open quietly. The room was still dark but that meant nothing. Erik moved into the room until the bed came into view. He felt the knife being raised before the form standing over Charles. He shouted before he could stop himself.

Charles was astonishingly fast. His eyes snapped open as soon as the yell left Erik’s lips. The blankets flipped away from the king as he turned at just the right angle to deliver a kick to Shaw’s stomach. Shaw doubled over and Erik crumpled the metal blade of the knife before flinging the now useless weapon across the room.

Erik moved across the room and pressed Shaw to the ground as Charles jumped from the bed. When Erik looked up at the monarch, he had a look of concentration on his face. Shaw went rigged and then suddenly relaxed beneath him. Charles’ expression cleared, and he sat on the bed with a sigh.

Erik looked down at Shaw. “I want to kill him.”

“Not now.”

“Why?”

“He’s unconscious,” Charles said. “Let’s just do this the right way, alright?”

Erik growled.

“He’ll be put to death for treason,” Charles pushed a lock of hair from his face. “If you really must I invite you to be executioner.”

A malicious grin spread across Erik’s face.

Charles shook his head. “You’re my witness. Logan and Scott as well when they wake. Emma, Azazel and Janos will need to say what they knew as well.”

Erik was only half listening but he got the gist of what Charles was saying. 

There was a trial in the morning as soon as Shaw awoke. Raven, Hank, Darwin, Sean, Angel and Alex were judge and jury.

The outcome was quick and predictable. Shaw was dead before noon, Erik having driven a blade through his skull.

The only thing Charles wanted to do now was return to the castle. They departed for the capitol in the early afternoon with Emma, Azazel and Janos


	5. Chapter 5

Charles pushed the door to Erik’s chambers open, and as soon as he entered the bedchamber, his smile fell. There was a small box in the middle of the room and Erik was gradually packing his things into it.

“You’re leaving?” Charles choked out.

Erik nodded.

“Why?”

“I don’t think it’s right to keep living here, living off of your kindness, when I serve no purpose to you or the kingdom here.” Erik didn’t look at Charles as he spoke, he continued with his packing.

Charles stared at Erik with wide eyes, fighting down the biter agony rising within his chest. He could feel his heart constricting even as he tried to put coherent sentences together.

“That’s complete nonsense, Erik,” Charles chided.

“I want to take back the land that is rightfully mine,” Erik said, “and give back what Shaw stole, and if I can’t, then I want to take care of the people that lived under Shaw and were neglected by him.”

Charles blinked.

“I’ve already talked to Janos and Azazel,” Erik continued. “They want to help me, but they also think that they may be more useful here. I told them I could find someone to care for their land and people in their stead.”

Charles stayed quiet. He couldn’t do anything but watch mindlessly as Erik pressed the last of his wardrobe into the trunk and shut it.

“I wouldn’t take so much, but I had nothing when I came here and clothes really are a must,” Erik’s smile and chuckle were tight and awkward.

Charles nodded sharply.

Erik finally glanced up at Charles.

“If that’s what you want to do,” Charles managed.

“It is,” Erik looked away again.

Charles turned around and left the room. He almost didn’t hear Erik calling his name in confusion, but he ignored it nonetheless. Nearly sprinting to his own chambers, he was shocked at the sharp feeling in his chest. When he slammed the door shut, he slumped against the door, cursing and pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. He’d hoped very much to avoid these types of feelings. He’d known all along how attracted he was to Erik, but he’d never imagined that he might fall in love with the other man. Now, it didn’t matter that the feelings weren’t mutual, which was made exceedingly obvious by the fact that Erik was leaving the first chance he got, because they would be a long trip away from each other.

Charles was half tempted to run back to Erik’s room, sling his arms around his waist, and beg the other man not to leave. That would be a terrible idea though, not only would it serve to humiliate Charles and make things awkward for Erik, but the monarch had decided a long time ago that Erik would steer where their relationship went, and Erik would make all his own decisions. Their relationship had had a rather rocky start, and Charles refused to make Erik feel like he had no choice.

The king let his head thump against the door as he chewed his bottom lip, and told himself to breathe slowly until the metaphorical knife in his heart pulled free.

The next morning Charles couldn’t will himself out of his chambers to say goodbye. He watched from the window as the rest of the group bid their farewell. He couldn’t watch all that long before he turned away and slunk back to the bed.

~

Erik was slightly stunned by Charles hasty retreat. He didn’t know what he’d been looking for. It wasn’t like he thought that Charles was going to get on his knees and beg him to stay, but he didn’t expect such a cold dismissal. He wasn’t stupid enough to believe that Charles would return the feelings of a man who brought nothing to the table but himself. Not when Charles could have any man or woman in the kingdom if he so chose. But he had thought that they’d been friends at least. That had been mutual, hadn’t it?

Erik stared at the spot where Charles had stood. Perhaps not.

In the morning, Erik paced next to the horses. One was saddled for him to ride and the other was packed with this supplies and few belongings. He had a nice view of the window to Charles’ room from here, and he periodically glanced up at it.

When Raven joined him, she sighed and grabbed his shoulders to stop his pacing. “My brother is an idiot ok?”

Erik stared at her. “He’s not coming down.”

Raven shook her head. “I’m sorry.” 

“No need to be sorry,” Erik shrugged. “He has better things to do than say goodbye to me.”

“The dumbass should be stopping you right now but he’s locked in his room,” Raven muttered under her breath.

“What?” Erik asked as he glanced up at the window one more time.

Raven sighed again, “I’ll visit ok?”

Erik nodded and mounted the horse. With a tight, sad smile, he ushered the animal into action.

He returned to the manor house in good time; after all, it was just him and one escort. He saw no contest when he claimed the entire fiefdom. The staff of the old manor followed him willingly enough. He spent time reestablishing a better economy within his lands and making sure the people under him were flourishing. When he’d refilled the coffers, he immediately set about the construction of a new manor house. He couldn’t bring himself to live in the place Shaw had essentially tortured him in.

While the new main home was being built, he spent his time in one of the smaller homes that Shaw had maintained on his land, one he’d rarely used and only needed a bit of cleaning and work before it was livable. Sometimes he’d stay late in the sitting room outside the bedchamber with a tumbler or scotch, a glass of wine, a pint of ale, whatever suited his fancy that night, and stare at the chessboard he set on the table when he’d arrive and simply never moved; it was something he rather regretted. He thought of Charles at these times. It wasn’t the only time that the monarch crossed his mind. In fact, Charles was nearly always in some a part on his mind. But these were the times that he let himself fall into his thoughts and remember how much he desperately missed Charles.

He often thought of going back to visit but, not only did he not want to subject himself to more pain, he simply didn’t have the time. It had been months since he’d left the capital and still had plenty of work to do. Things were going very well under his care but he couldn’t afford to leave them as they were no matter how much he missed Charles.

~

Charles sighed again. He’d been doing a lot of that lately, but this time it was for a completely different reason.

“Look, Charles,” Hank said gently. “I know it’s not the first thing on your mind. Not after everything that has happened but we all think it may be best considering if you just thought about a diplomatic marriage. You really should think about producing an heir soon.”

Charles dropped his face into his hands with a groan. This was horrible. They all knew precisely how he felt about this and they knew why he wasn’t interested in marriage. Raven chose that moment to stride into the room. “Oh thank you so much for joining us Raven.”

Raven snorted. “Please, I told you to wait for me.”

“You were gone a very long time.” Hank pointed out.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him, but her expression brightened when she turned back to her brother. “Right, what were we discussing?”

“Marriage,” Charles groaned again.

Raven’s gaze shot right back to hand and she smacked him on the back of the head, “What did I tell you about pressing this issue?”

“I’m sorry,” Hank ducked away from the assault. “Look, some of the more conservative lords would like it if you named a heir and it would be best if that heir was your own child.”

Charles shook his head. “I don’t want to think about this right now. I am only 27. I promise you I won’t be dying anytime soon, and you all know that if I do,” He looked up at his sister with a menacing smile, “Raven gets the throne.”

Raven shot him a dirty look. “I think I would do well as queen.” She said haughtily.

“Of course you would dear,” Charles’ expression softened.

Raven smiled.

Charles quickly turned back to the rest of the counsel. “I think we’re done for the day. I’ll be taking my leave now.”

Raven followed Charles as he practically sprinted out of the room. “Charles,” She called as she attempted to catch up with him.

He barely paid her any attention, flapping a hand at her dismissively and continuing at his fast pace. She called again and he continued to ignore her. She chased him almost all way back to his room before she finally caught up with him.

“I should have changed into someone with longer legs,” She panted. “I would have caught up much faster.”

“What do you want, Raven?” Charles huffed as he pushed open the door to his rooms. He stomped to his bed and flopped down face first.

Raven laughed as she closed the door and followed him. “You sure do know how to keep up appearances.”

Charles turned his head to glare at her. “That does not answer my question.”

“Alright mister impatient,” Raven huffed. “I was thinking we should visit Erik, see how he‘s doing. You need the vacation anyway.”

Charles stared at Raven for a moment before he started to laugh. He calmed when he noticed that Raven hadn’t joined him. “Oh, you’re serious.”

Raven glared, “Of course I’m serious.”

“Look, Raven,” Charles sighed. “I don’t think I need to go see Erik. I’ve heard that he’s doing fantastic actually. I’ve heard very good things about all the land that he holds.”

Raven gave Charles a flat look. She really did have an ulterior motive in this. She wanted the two to pull their heads out of their asses and realize that they had mutual feelings for each other. Everyone else knew it so why the hell were these two so damned oblivious? She heaved a huge sigh. “Charles, stop your moping. We’re going to see Erik. It’s better to go support him even if he is doing well. The first year can be rather precarious you know.”

Charles still looked like he wanted to argue, but rather gave him a look, and he snapped his mouth shut nodding. With a sigh, he rolled off his bed, and moved to his desk, where he pulled out a slip of paper, a pen and ink.

“What are you doing?” Raven asked.

“Writing a letter to Erik,” Charles responded. “It’s polite to inform him that we will be coming.”

Raven smiled at her accomplishment and left the room.

Charles didn’t exactly say that they were visiting. He just mentioned that Raven thought it was a good idea to visit. It felt like the responding letter took days to return even though it was in his hands by the end of the week. He was a bit disappointed by the terse, casual tone of the letter, but Raven convinced him to pack up all his things anyway and be off.

~

When Erik had received the letter from Charles, he’d actually been rather ecstatic that the monarch wanted to come for a visit. He was happy to hear from Charles. If he wasn’t so busy and needed here, he would have considered making a visit to the capital himself, but that was not the case, and if Charles was coming to him, he didn’t have to worry. He had to stop himself from sounding too eager in his reply though. When the reply seemed neutral enough for his liking, he sent it off. He thought he managed casual very well.

Then, he spent the next few weeks waiting. The longer he waited, the more snappish he got. People started to avoid him; most of them didn’t understand the sudden mood change.

When Erik received a message from a rider sent ahead that the royal party would be arriving in a matter of hours, he essentially paced the front hall for the rest of the day. No one bothered to stop him until someone came in and announced that the royals had arrived. Erik was out the door before anyone got in another word. He watched as Charles slid from his horse and turned, spotting him. For a moment, Erik was rooted to his spot, and it seemed that Charles was too. But then, they were practically sprinting toward one another, meeting halfway and throwing their arms around the other. The embrace lasted perhaps a bit longer than strictly necessary, but the two had no care for what others were thinking. In fact, they hadn’t a care for anyone else at all. As soon as they broke apart, the conversation started, and they headed straight into the manor, not paying the rest of the party any attention.

Erik had servants ready to show the party to their rooms, and he personally showed Charles to his room. The two sat and talked over a very slow round of chess until a servant came into the room and announced that supper was ready.

As they entered the great hall, Charles gasped at the amount of people and food set out. “Erik, this is a feast.”

“Well, the royals were supposed to come for a visit, but they never showed so I had to feed it to someone,” Erik shrugged.

Charles nudged Erik in the side with his elbow.

Erik smirked and led the way to the head table, where they sat and continued their previous conversations. They talked about anything that their minds latched onto: financial status of the kingdom, current policies in the kingdom, Erik’s financial status, the progress Erik was making in improving where Shaw had never bothered and Erik’s current construction project. He promised to take Charles to the site of the new manor house the next morning. Through all their conversations both once again failed to pay any attention to anyone else at the table.

Traveling to the site of the new manor house took about an hour by horse. Erik explained what he wanted done and showed Charles a copy of the plans he’d managed to snatch for himself. The manor was only just being started. Half the floor was laid and walls were being started on one side. Construction would last another one and a half to two years. The site was centrally located making things a bit easier for Erik to care for his lands. The manor would be magnificent once it was finished. It would be practical and durable but still beautiful.

Dinner wasn’t quite the event that it had been the previous night, but there was still more than enough fine food to go around. Charles and Erik were quieter for this meal, but they still were too wrapped up in each other to pay the others any mind.

Raven watched on in amusement as they alternately stared at each other. Charles would look up and then look back down just as Erik would glance at the king. On occasion, the two would meet eyes and quickly look away, each thinking that they’d been caught and not knowing that the other had been doing the exact same thing. Raven exchanged amused glances with several of the others at the table. By the end of the night though, Raven was feeling slightly frustrated that the two were still dancing around each other after being here for two days, but then they had been dancing around each other for weeks.

Raven tried to catch Charles the next morning to talk with him, but he and Erik sequestered themselves away for chess. They took all day, but Raven managed to snatch Charles when he and Erik parted to ready themselves for supper.

“So,” She smirked, “You and Erik were locked away together all day.”

Charles laughed. “Raven we were playing chess and nothing else. You should know better.”

Raven scowled as Charles walked away from her. This was not going at all how she had planned. At this rate they were going to leave Erik-less and that just wouldn’t do.

She thought that perhaps if she subtlety pointed out certain things in the conversation that night it may spark a reaction in one of them. Her best bet was to mention that the lords were starting to wonder when Charles would marry, and hope that it would get a rise out of Erik.

She didn’t get the chance. Once again, the two were only concentrating on each other. They were leaning close together and chattering away. Raven tried to insert herself into the conversation, but really it was no good.

Raven lost it. “For the love of all things, would you two just fuck and get it over with?! The sexual tension is so thick we‘re choking on it.”

Everyone’s eyes shot toward her, but she was looking at the two men at the head of the table. They were staring at her wide eyed. A deep red was beginning to stain Charles’ cheeks. Erik was blushing as well but not as deeply as Charles. Both looked mortified, and suddenly Raven thought that perhaps she should have held her tongue.

The rest of dinner went by in awkward silence. Charles and Erik refused to look at each other, and when they were finished, they went in opposite directions, avoiding each other.

Raven knocked on Charles door later that night. When he open the door and glared at her, she couldn’t stop the guilty look that crossed her face. She recovered with a pout and puppy-dog eyes.

With a sigh, her brother allowed her to come in.

“I’m sorry,” She sighed. “I just-”

“Raven,” Charles interrupted, “I can’t believe you. That was extremely childish. Why would you embarrass me like that? And poor Erik must feel so awkward about the whole situation.”

“Charles,” Raven pleaded. “I’ve been trying to tell you-”

“Look, I know that you just want the best for me, but you can’t make Erik feel something for me that is not there.” Charles rubbed his hands over his face.

“Charles,” Raven tried again.

“Look, Raven, you apologized. Now if you would go, I’m rather tired.” Charles waved at the door.

Raven scoffed, but moved toward the door anyway. “For a telepath sometimes you’re pretty dim.”

She could feel Charles stared confusedly at her back, but she ignored him and left the room.

Charles wondered what that statement had been about. He shook it off though, and went about his usual evening routine, but by the time he’d gotten himself into bed, he found it impossible to sleep. He paced the room a few times before he decided that he need to go apologize to Erik for Raven’s outburst. He would feel better after that, and then maybe he could sleep.

As Charles lifted his hand to knock on Erik’s door, it swung open. Erik stepped out, and near crashed into him before he noticed the shorter man.

“Charles, I’m so sorry,” Erik stepped back away from the monarch.

“It’s alright,” Charles smiled. “Where were you headed to?”

“To see you actually,” Erik chuckled nervously.

Charles’ brows furrowed. “Oh? Well, I came to you then. I thought that I should apologize for my sister’s outburst.”

Erik frowned. “I was coming to apologize for the same thing.”

Charles shot him a confused look. “I don’t understand. Why would you need to apologize?”

Erik grimaced. “Come in. I think we need to talk.”

This really only made Charles more confused, but he complied, and sank into one of the chairs in the sitting room. 

Erik sat across from him and looked extremely nervous. “I know that you thought that your sister’s outburst was rude and uncalled for because we’re just friends, and there is no sexual tension. But she said it because of me.”

“Erik, that’s nonsense,” Charles sighed.

“No, just listen,” Erik looked at the ground, not meeting Charles’ eyes. “I-” He clenched his teeth fighting with himself for a moment. “I have feelings for you, non-platonic feelings. It’s part of the reason why I left right after the whole Shaw incident. I didn’t want to burden you with them. Especially when I knew it was something that you could never feel for me in return. I‘m sorry, Charles.”

Charles stared, wide-eyed. 

Erik chanced a look up but quickly looked away again. “I love you.”

Charles released a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding. “Oh, Erik.” He stood and approached the other man, hands coming up to cup his face. “Erik, we’ve been such fools. I’ve been a fool.” He bent over and pressed his forehead against Erik‘s, his lips curved up in a smile. “I love you, too.”

Erik’s eyes went wide, and it only took him a moment to surge up and press his lips to Charles’. His arms came up to pull the monarch down into his lap. He pressed a hand to the back of Charles’ neck and moved his lips more eagerly over the other man’s. He ran his tongue, warm and wet, over Charles’ bottom lip, and the king parted his lips for him. 

Charles shifted again so that he was straddling Erik’s lap instead of sitting across it. He pressed his tongue against Erik’s and smirked when the taller men made a strangled sound in the back of this throat. It was easy enough for Charles to rise up on his knees and pull his own sleeping gown over his head, but Erik’s proved to be a bit more of a challenge. He urged Erik to help and the other man arched up off the chair. With a smile, Charles shimmied the nightshirt up to Erik’s chest. He pressed his hips forward to urge Erik back into the seat, and hissed when the movement ground their groins together. Erik dropped his hips back down and raised his arms at Charles’ encouragement. Charles looked pleased when the cloth was finally gone, flung somewhere across the room. He took a moment to admire what he could see of Erik’s body, running his hands over the expanse of the board chest and flat stomach before him; he smiled and leaned down to steal another heated kiss.

Charles slid forward until their hips met, and then he gave a slow roll of his hips. Erik pulled back from the kiss, his head thumping against the back of the chair as he gasped. Charles repeated the movement, biting his bottom lip, and clutching at the chair as he watched Erik’s reactions. The shorter man froze, suddenly pulling his hips away from Erik’s, and moved back. Erik’s head shot up, and he opened his mouth in protest. Charles paid him no mind, he continued sliding back until he could move, and drop to his knees on the floor. With a smirk, he placed his palms to Erik’s thighs and pressed, easing them apart and moving between them.

Erik’s eyes shot wide open, “Charles, you can’t. That’s…Royalty don’t.”

Charles gave him a skeptical look. “I can do whatever I want.” He leaned forward, and pressed his lips to the head of Erik’s cock before closing them over the tip. Erik gasped and tensed. Charles chuckled, and took as much of Erik into his mouth as he could. He sucked before pulling off, and licking up the underside of Erik’s cock. His lips encircled the head again and he laughed when Erik hissed. 

Erik’s hands delved into Charles’ hair and squeezed. Charles tongue worked over the head for a moment before he pulled off again and slid back onto Erik’s lap. He slid forward until their erections met and hissed at the contact. 

Charles leaned forward and pressed his lips to Erik’s, lips immediately parted and wet, velvety flesh met. Charles brought a hand between them and wrapped it around both their cocks. He started with a slow languid rhythm, teasing them both. After a moment he picked up the pace. Erik drug his fingers into Charles hips and broke from the kiss, leaning his head against the back of the chair. Charles turned his attentions to Erik’s neck and shoulders, nipping and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. He knew by the noise Erik was making that his climax was far off and the monarch wouldn’t be far behind. He tighten his grip and pumped his arm a few more times before Erik bucked his hips and came between them. Charles watched Erik as he came then with a few more quick tugs followed him over the edge.

The two sat in the chair for a while, sated and tired. Until Charles pulled himself from Erik’s lap with a groan. He urged Erik to follow him across the room to the washing basin where he proceeded to clean them up before dragging the other man to bed. They lay in silence, Charles tracing odd patterns over Erik’s chest.

Erik was almost asleep when Charles spoke.

“Come back with me,” the monarch said.

Erik turned his head and stared.

“Come back and marry me,” Charles pleaded. “Be by my side. Help me rule the kingdom.”

Erik was stunned. He wanted to go back with Charles, he’d never wanted to leave. He loved Charles and was loved in return, so why shouldn’t be say yes. As he nodded, Charles surged forward and captured his lips in another hungry kiss.

~

Raven paced in front of Charles’ door. She’d apologized the other night, but she didn’t feel like it had been adequate. She almost felt the need to grovel at her brother’s feet. She might have damaged the two of them beyond repair the way that they had suddenly started to avoid each other last night. 

She would fix this, she just needed her brother to forgive her first. When she knocked, there was no answer, but Charles had never been an early riser so she figured he was still sleeping. But when she entered the rooms, he wasn’t there, not in bed or in the sitting room. She left the room with a frown. She checked the great hall and few other rooms, but Charles didn’t seem to be in the manor. Perhaps she could go apologize to Erik and see if he knew where Charles was, however unlikely that was after the other night. It took several knocks to get any response. She was about to give up when she heard the call from the other side of the door and assumed that it was permission for her to enter, though she hadn’t been able to make out what exactly had been said.

“Erik, I can’t find Char-” Raven froze as she entered the bedchambers. She blinked, staring on the pair on the bed. “Well, found him. I’ll just be leaving now.”

She smiled, smacked a hand over her eyes, and turned around. “Well that image is going to be burned into my retinas for the rest of my life. I so didn’t need to see that.”

She did have to admit that on top of her disgust at seeing her brother in the situation that he’d just been in, she was a tiny bit smug that the two had finally stopped being such imbeciles.  But she really never was going to forget this, and that was not a good thing.

Raven trudged down to the great hall again for breakfast in a bit of shock. When she plopped down in her seat, the others turned their attention to her.

“Did you manage to find Charles?” Hank asked.

“And where’s Erik?” Angel frowned.

“Neither will be joining us this morning. They’re rather busy right now.” Raven said.

~

Erik blinked at the closed door, “Well that was rather embarrassing.” He looked over at Charles who was now burying his face in the sheets. “Oh, don’t be so dramatic.”

The monarch glared as he rolled from the sheets, and grabbed the nearest pair of pants. He pulled them on, and began to pace until he was effectively calm. With a deep sigh, he looked over at Erik.

“Can we continue?” Erik asked, still lounging in bed.

Charles narrowed his eyes, but couldn’t keep the expression for very long. He chuckled and spun toward the door.

“Wait, where are you going?” Erik called to his back.

Charles just poked his head out of the door, and was lucky enough to be able to flag down a nearby servant. As he approached the bed again, Erik frowned at him.

“I was ordering breakfast,” Charles smiled. “In bed.”

Erik chuckled. “Well, you are more than a pretty face, aren’t you?”

Breakfast arrived in short order, and Erik went to the door to grab the tray and bring it back to bed. As he looked down at the spread of food, one object seemed to catch his eye. “What is the dish of oil for?”

Charles smirked. “Oh that’s for dessert.”

Erik’s eyes went a bit wide, but his momentary surprise dissipated immediately. He set the tray on the table by the bed, but by the time they got around to eating any of it, it was mostly cold.

As they munched on their chilly breakfast, Erik looked over to Charles, “How long do I have until you have to be back?”

“As much time as you need,” Charles said. “You’ll have to get another to reign.”

Erik nodded, “I’ve already talked with Janos. He seems to think he can do fine for a while.”

Charles nodded, “We’ll leave when he’s settled then.”

~

Erik paced back and forth, trying his hardest to keep his calm. He kept running his hands over his clothes, worried that something would be out of place. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. His eyes snapped back open when he heard the door creaking inward. He didn’t bother to turn, knowing who would be coming through the door.

“You shouldn’t be so worried,” Charles’ voice rang in his ears. “Everything will be fine.”

Erik looked over his shoulder at his fiancé, but refrained from speaking.

Charles smiled and moved to straighten his jacket. “Come it’s about time for the ceremony to start.”

Erik sighed and bent to press a kiss to Charles’ lips. “You’re not supposed to be in here; it’s bad luck.”

Charles snorted as he turned, and began dragging Erik toward the door. “I don’t believe any of those silly superstitions. Besides, I simply couldn’t survive another hour without seeing you.”

Erik chuckled. “I love you.”

Charles smiled over his shoulder. “I know.”


End file.
